Par une nuit froide
by Mary Chou
Summary: C'était le soir, un joli soir étoilé comme on en voit peu dans la capitale. Sur un toit de Paris près d'une boulangerie bien connue, deux silhouettes se découpent dans la lumière nocturne.


C'était le soir, un joli soir étoilé comme on en voit peu dans la capitale. Son regard d'un bleu lagon était tourné vers les étoiles, sa pensée volante et éphémère songeant qu'elle ne levait pas assez le nez du sol. Marinette en avait des excuses pourtant, ses tentatives de concilier sa vie de lycéenne et sa vie d'héroïne prenait la majorité de son temps. Le ciel n'était que la moindre de ses préoccupations alors qu'elle ne semblait avoir le temps de ne rien faire en-dehors de ses devoirs pour tenter de rattraper ses absences.

Une légère buée s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'un souffle appuyé sortait de sa bouche. La saison froide était aux portes de la ville mais Marinette aimait le ciel clair qui en résultait. Au bout d'un certain temps le froid ne se faisait même plus sentir, bien qu'il lui ait méchamment mordu la peau qui n'était pas couverte par une épaisse couche de tissu au début de sa sortie. Elle avait dédaigné son balcon cette fois-ci et avait préféré s'élever un peu plus haut. Elle était à présent sur le toit d'un immeuble à quelques pas de sa maison, elle s'était pourtant dé-transformée. Aussi confortable puisse être son costume, aussi forte sa force et son agilité pouvaient être lorsqu'elle le portait, Marinette aimait tout autant la chaleur d'un gros pull et d'une écharpe. Sans oublier les fins mais chauds gants et les épaisses chaussettes. Elle était bien. Là, allongée sur un toit de sa ville chérie, à regarder les étoiles comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Une ombre atterrit tout en souplesse et en discrétion près d'elle mais Marinette ne daigna pas lui accorder une miette d'inquiétude. Elle savait à qui appartenait cette ombre. Il n'y avait pas des milliers de suppositions de toute façon, seule une personne pouvait savoir où elle était. Il avait insisté après tout, après qu'ils se soient dévoilés leur identité, pour que chacun ait une petite balise sur eux en permanence. Au cas où.

La sombre silhouette s'assit à ses côtés et elle plia le bras pour que sa main lui soit accessible. Le vert regard rieur se posa sur le gant qui l'entourait mais la prit sans mot dire. Il avait senti que ce n'était pas un moment où des blagues seraient appropriées. Ce moment était paisible, destiné à être savouré afin de devenir une des raisons qui les poussaient à se battre. Ils se battaient depuis si longtemps… de temps en temps la fatigue était trop importante et leurs sombres pensées les empêchaient de sourire. Alors ces moments paisibles, partagés dans la douceur de leurs sentiments, étaient de ces raisons qui les faisait se relever, malgré leur fatigue, malgré les blessures de leur âme, malgré les cauchemars qui assombrissaient leurs courtes nuits.

« —Hey Princesse, demain je peux venir chez toi ?

—Evidemment. Pourquoi tu demandes ?

—Je sais pas, pour être sûr que je t'ennuis pas en m'incrustant à chaque fois qu'on a un trou en commun.

—Pff, comme si tu pouvais m'ennuyer. En plus mes parents t'adorent donc il n'y a vraiment pas de problème. »

Marinette devina qu'il haussait les épaules mais savait qu'il était touché. Si elle avait un jour eu du mal à s'affirmer devant les autres, Adrien, lui, avait un manque de confiance en lui tout aussi important. Elle s'était améliorée en devenant Ladybug puis en commençant à sortir avec Adrien, sa blessure à lui en revanche était plus profonde. Avec la mort de sa mère l'amour était devenu un concept lointain et il avait encore du mal à croire qu'on puisse réellement l'aimer. Marinette le savait ça et elle en voulait chaque jour un peu plus à Gabriel Agreste pour ne pas avoir su être un père digne de ce nom. Au moins avait-il réussi à continuer ses études dans un lycée, ça avait sans doute été la meilleure des opportunités pour lui. Ça lui permettait aussi de ne pas se séparer de ses amis, si précieux, Marinette n'en était que plus rassurée de le savoir constamment entouré.

Marinette lui serra la main, un peu plus fort, pour lui dire qu'elle était là, qu'il n'était plus tout seul. Que ce soit sous l'une de ses identités ou l'autre, elle ne comptait pas le lâcher. En réponse elle le sentit jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle les avait laissés détachés cette fois-ci, peu motivée à l'idée de devoir défaire les nœuds qu'elle avait formée à mesure qu'elle tentait de coudre un point particulièrement difficile dans une de ses créations. Elle devrait subir cette torture le lendemain matin après tout, autant ne pas la subir deux fois la même nuit. En plus elle savait qu'il aimait jouer avec ses cheveux, il les trouvait soyeux, il le lui avait dit. Marinette en prenait soin avec d'avantage d'attention depuis ce jour, elle voulait lui faire plaisir.

Elle sentit Chat Noir cesser de jouer avec ses cheveux et s'allonger à son côté pour poser sa tête contre son épaule. Un gentil sourire étira les lèvres de Marinette qui posa sa tête sur la sienne, voulant prolonger le contact malgré son envahissante écharpe qui les empêchait de vraiment l'établir. Le silence posé qui régnait autour d'eux se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Adrien s'endormir peu à peu. Sa respiration changeait, fluctuant entre celle, profonde, qu'il avait pour dormir et celle qui indiquait qu'il était réveillé. Marinette n'avait pas de sens aussi aiguisés que son partenaire mais elle avait observé Adrien, lorsqu'elle n'avait qu'un béguin tout d'abord puis lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Elle avait appris toutes les expressions de son visage, tous les sentiments qui pouvaient noyer ses orbes à l'éblouissante et parfois mélancolique teinte émeraude. Marinette connaissait son partenaire comme elle pensait ne jamais connaître quelqu'un, même dans ses rêves les plus romantiques, et elle savait que c'était réciproque.

Marinette se redressa pour s'asseoir et caressa doucement la joue de Chat Noir, d'Adrien, de celui qu'elle aimait, une douce expression illuminant ses traits. Il papillonna un peu des yeux et se redressa à son tour avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Marinette s'était habituée à son besoin de contact, elle avait appris à l'aimer. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il soit si tactile avant qu'ils commencent à sortir ensemble, pourtant elle comprenait aisément qu'il apprécie de la toucher, elle-même aimait le faire, malgré son malaise au début de leur relation. C'était aussi sa façon de s'assurer qu'elle restait auprès de lui et qu'elle ne s'envolait pas, comme d'autres avaient pu le faire dans son entourage. Marinette l'entoura de ses bras à son tour, sa tête reposant sur son épaule et une main lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

« —Hey chaton. Il faut qu'on rentre, il est tard.

—J'ai pas envie, fit-il en se serrant un peu plus contre elle. Je veux pas retourner chez moi.

—Je sais chaton, murmura-t-elle doucement, je sais. Mais si on ne se tient pas à carreau jusqu'au week-end, il n'y aura aucune chance pour que ton père me laisse dormir chez toi.

—Je sais, soupira-t-il. N'empêche… je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. »

Marinette sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ses mots, une sensation délicieuse qu'elle avait découvert depuis cette scène, devant le collège, sous cette pluie battante et grâce à un parapluie noir, il y avait presque quatre ans de cela. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, attendrie par ses paroles. Elle se sentait tomber amoureuse de lui un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il lui disait des choses de ce ton. Ça pouvait ne pas paraître extraordinaire aux yeux d'autres, c'était pourtant des mots précieux qui chantaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

Il sembla décider que son bisou ne lui suffisait pas et s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir encadrer son visage de ses grandes mains habillées de cuir noir. Marinette sentit ses griffes lui piquer légèrement les tempes et elle rapprocha son front du sien pour les coller. Les yeux fermés, la respiration paisible, elle savourait la proximité de son petit-ami avec un rare délice. Elle non plus ne voulait pas le quitter.

Chat Noir piqua un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et un sourire étira lentement celles de Marinette alors qu'elle rouvrait ses paupières pour dévoiler ce profond regard bleu qui avait capturé le cœur de son partenaire il y avait tant d'années de ça. Elle rapprocha sa tête et ils échangèrent un baiser plus profond, moins chaste, un de ces baiser qui affolent vos sens, et qui ne vous donnent en rien envie de quitter votre compagnon. Le héros fut le premier à reculer pour respirer, une lueur au fond de ses yeux émeraudes qui ne trompa pas Marinette, une lueur qui amena un sourire un peu prédateur sur son visage, un sourire à la Ladybug. Elle ne fit rien cependant. Il était vraiment temps qu'ils rentrent, ils avaient loupé suffisamment d'heures de sommeil ainsi. Il n'était pas si tard pourtant, à peine vingt-deux heures, mais le soleil se couchait tôt alors elle avait l'impression d'être au milieu de la nuit et leurs emplois du temps chargés les fatiguaient bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'avouer à leur entourage. Marinette avait bien vu les cernes se creuser sous les beaux yeux verts d'Adrien à mesure que le bac approchait et la fatigue envahir ses yeux, elle-même n'avait pas sa mine des beaux jours.

« —Allez chaton, il faut y aller. »

Elle se sépara de lui pour se relever et il l'imita avec un léger soupir. Elle savait qu'il comprenait ses raisons et qu'elles étaient valables à ses yeux aussi. Ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le problème était son père et l'ambiance si peu chaleureuse de cette maison où il habitait. Ça avait toujours été ça le problème. Il l'embrassa, ses puissants bras la serrant fort contre lui, comme s'il voulait la retenir. Marinette passa ses bras autour de son cou, elle n'était pas gênée par la force de son étreinte, elle aimait lorsqu'il la tenait ainsi. Elle se sentait indispensable, précieuse, et c'était un sentiment qu'elle chérissait de tout cœur, elle qui avait été si peu confiante avant qu'elle ne rencontre ses amis, en troisième, ceux qui, elle le savait, étaient destinés à partager sa vie jusqu'à la fin. Elle le pensait de tout son cœur, elle n'avait aucun doute dessus, peu lui importait de savoir combien cette pensée pouvait sembler utopiste.

Ils finirent par se séparer et Marinette demanda à une Tikki à moitié endormie dans sa poche de la transformer. Les yeux de Chat Noir pétillèrent une fois de plus et un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de Ladybug. Elle était toujours amusée de constater l'effet que son costume faisait à son petit-ami. Au début ça avait été source de malaise et de crainte de sa part, elle craignait qu'il n'aime que Ladybug et qu'il ne sorte avec Marinette que pour être avec la super-héroïne. A présent elle s'était habituée au fait que son costume la rendait plus belle encore à ses yeux que la plus sublime des parures qu'elle pourrait acheter si elle avait l'argent de Chloé. Il ne put s'empêcher de la reprendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser de nouveau et elle ne le repoussa pas, amusée de sa réaction.

Ils finirent tout de même par se séparer et Ladybug regarda son Chat bondir sur les toits grâce à son bâton alors qu'elle faisait tournoyer son yoyo. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle traversa la rue, parcourut un bâtiment et se glissa dans la trappe de sa chambre après s'être dé-transformée. Elle déposa une Tikki endormie dans le petit espace qui lui était réservée, entreprit de se défaire des vêtements qui la recouvraient, de se mettre en pyjama et se laissa finalement tomber dans son lit avec un sourire léger. Marinette se blottit sous sa couette et savoura ce moment où le sommeil s'approchait et la faisait doucement sombrer. Elle aimait cette sensation de plénitude, où on avait la sensation que le monde était à portée de main. Et puis, demain elle allait revoir Adrien. Juste pour ça, elle sentait le bonheur couler dans ses veines, sa tête remplie d'image d'Adrien, de Chat Noir et de ce qu'ils construisaient peu à peu ensemble.


End file.
